Pros and Cons
by obsessedwithmd
Summary: Edward is now interning for Carlisle at the hospital. Their relatonship has grown. This is one of their encounters. Contains Slash! Carlisle/ Edward! Sorry if summary sucks! One Shot! Carlisle and Edward POV!


Disclaimer: don't own the characters. I wish i did but sadly don't, SM does.

This takes place after Breaking Dawn without Renesmee.

Contains Slash so if you don't like it then don't read!

Both Edward and Carlisle's POV!

This is my first ever slash lemon so please review and tell me what you think!!!!!

Hope you like it!!!!!!!

**-**obsessedwithmd!!!

**

* * *

Pros and Cons**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

This has been going on for about a year. In fact, next Tuesday is the anniversary of the first time this happened. We had both been hiding our feelings. He had his wife and I had mine. Both of them, two beautiful women who had touched our hearts

This had never crossed our minds. I would know. We were both satisfied but, curiosity almost always wins.

He is my father in the vampire sense of the word. Some would call it perverted. At first, our family had a hard time stomaching it. We tried to keep it hidden. The one mistake we made was with Alice. You can't hide anything from her. She promised not to tell anybody when she saw us together. It hurt them, especially Esme and Bella but we couldn't deny our urges.

* * *

I walked into Forks Hospital. I had decided to intern here for my father. That was when this all began. We had lost three patients. Both of us were sad and lonely. We met up in his office towards the end of our shifts. It was supposed to just be a family meeting between the two of us away from human ears. It didn't exactly end that way. It ended with sex. I wouldn't call it a mistake and neither would he.

I walked to our usual place, his office. It had an over-sized couch which came in handy quite often. I knocked on the door. I could now hear his thoughts. _Edward is here, finally. _He was expecting me. _Come in. _he didn't usually feel the need to speak out loud when we both knew what was coming. I entered the office eagerly.

He was seated at his large mahogany desk with the large leather chair. That has come in handy once or twice. I closed the door and quickly traversed the room, not bothering keeping up the human façade. We were alone.

_Anxious today?_

"I guess you could say that." He chuckled in response. We were always at ease with each other.

_Then follow me._

I was standing in front of him. He was relaxing in his chair. He turned to face me. God, he was gorgeous. I could never get enough of him. He wrapped his arm around my waist. His cold arm always relaxed and soothed me. I was kind of tense today.

_Relax. _Sometimes it felt as if he was the one reading my thoughts.

He guided me at human pace, to our usual spot, the couch. I pushed him a little bit closer to the couch and removed his lab coat in one fluid motion. I took mine off and threw it on top of his, which now rested beside the arm of the couch. His thoughts were becoming obscure memories of our past love making but, I thought I sensed a touch of guilt to the first couple of them. I remember them well.

His lips met mine, shattering all thoughts. I responded eagerly, quickly loosening and removing his tie then unbuttoning his blue shirt. Once the last button was undone, I ripped it open. The flat, mature plains of his chest always threw me. He was perfectly muscled. I knew the vampire thing was partially to blame for that but, some of it he had in his human life. The shirt fell to ground silently to human ears. We did hear it but, we never paid any attention to things like this anymore.

* * *

**CPOV**

My shirt hit the floor. I was extremely impatient to see my adopted son undressed. I grabbed the bottom of his scrub shirt and whipped it over his head. Our mouths only leaving the other to let the sea foam green fabric pass over his head.

If I had to breathe, I would have been breathless. He is beautiful. He sculpted chest and abs always drew me closer to him.

When our lips touched again, they parted. I grabbed his bottom lip with my teeth. After a couple minutes, his tongue was already in my mouth. I usually let him have control when he was like this. I wanted to get out of my pants now. They were getting increasingly uncomfortable. I imagine his were too.

Our hands roamed all over one another but, mine ventured down to the small piece of fabric that tied together to keep his scrubs fitting nicely. I untied the miniscule string quickly. As they fell to the floor he stepped out of them and his shoes. At the same time, He grabbed me and shoved me back onto the couch. He reached for my belt and I helped him remove the strip of leather. That was thrown aside. Sometimes I wonder how we do this and not shred every piece of clothing. I guess we know Alice would kill us. My pants followed. I could tell him and I were both excited and ready for our next encounter. I shimmied out of my boxers, him doing the same. _Oh God, he is beautiful. _

"So are you, Dad," he moaned into my ear and continued to lick, nibble, and kiss down my cold, hard, and dead body. _Edward…._ I know he can hear me "Carlisle," he sweetly responded as his lips approached my hips. He stopped there. _God, you are such a tease. _I swear I could feel his lips pull into a smile. He continued to kiss and nibble. My hands went straight into his tousled bronze hair. He moved a couple inches lower and a growl escaped my lips. He chuckled and I tightened my grip on his beautiful hair.

He stroked me painfully slow. I thought I was going to scream. He leaned his face down and took me completely in his mouth. _Ohhhhh….._ His tongue swept along my length with ease. This wasn't something he did often but, when he did he did it all the way. I was so close to losing control it was unbearable. His teeth grazed the underside of my cock. I was about to scream but had to bite my tongue to hold in. I was at work. In fact, we were both at work. His mouth was pumping up and down me and my hips were returning the favor. I was enjoying every moment of this sin. I was going to come in a matter of minutes. That time was getting shorter with every movement.

He continued his assault on me. My hips were bucking at a quick pace that was increasing. I wanted to come so bad. He went over my length one more time he stopped at the tip and teased it a couple times. That was it for my control and he knew it. His mouth went completely over my cock and I released. He sucked every last drop of me and rode out my intense orgasm.

His mouth left my cock and returned to my lips. He started to kiss me and I could still taste myself on him. I didn't hate it. It was almost arousing. Check that; it was arousing. I wanted to return the favor.

* * *

**EPOV**

I could hear his every thought and knew he was in complete ecstasy. I also knew he wanted to return the favor. I would let him have his way with me now.

His lips trailed down my jaw to my neck. He paused there to kiss my scar. He was the one who gave me it so many years ago. He attacked my neck savagely. I moaned and growled in response. I love what he does to me so much. My hands fell down to grip his waist. I pulled him closer to me, both of our erections touching. He started to grind his hips into me and I let out a muffled scream.

I heard his thoughts next. I wish I hadn't. _Esme was supposed to stop by today, shit! _"I don't think she should see us like this. Maybe we should…" I was starting to ramble but, he cut me off with his perfectly shaped, cold lips.

_I don't care…_ My hands went to his golden blond hair instantly. His went directly to my stone hard face. This position didn't last long. He wanted to service me.

I hated what I heard next. Not because I hated the person, by no means did I hate her, but, because we were interrupted. I heard Esme's thoughts. She was approaching the office, ten feet away from the door. She was able to hear us perfectly clear. Her thoughts were directed towards me. _Oh, I'm very sorry Edward. I'll go. See you guys at the house and tell Carlisle I love him. _She spun around gracefully on her heels and left.

"Edward?" He asked hearing her approach too.

"She says she loves you." That was all I could manage.

* * *

**CPOV**

The hurt was evident. I got off of my son and retrieved my boxers and pants. I had them on again in one second flat. _I'm sorry Edward._ I knew he was too.

"It's okay. I'll leave. You need to go find Esme and I should probably go apologize. Don't be sorry either, there are always pros and cons to every action or decision." I just nodded my head. This was the hard part, our family, our heart and soul.

He was up and reaching for his clothes. He threw on his boxers and well, _Damn Edward. _He chuckled. Opps, forgot that he could read my mind. It has gotten so easy to forget. I'm always at ease around him.

He had his scrubs on again and he was adding his lab coat. He turned and smiled at me. I leaned in to kiss him goodbye. He returned it, thankfully. He then turned and left. Damn, why does there always have to be pros and cons to everything?


End file.
